


Lucifer: To be a human

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Wings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, POV Original Character, Protective Chloe Decker, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: In which an angel is cast out of heaven, right in the center of LA.She's found By none other thanLucifer Morningstar, and is Brought back To is home where He treated her, and explains what she is, and how she got here in the first place.Once she figures out what she is, she comes to the conclusion that she doesn't want to be, an angel.How will she survive, like this?Btw I don't own lucifer, I just own aria.





	1. Who? What? Why?

Aria

I remember being enveloped an a scalding hot; hord of fire.

I remember the way the condensation kissed the tips of my skin, as I seep through

Some sort of, hole.

There was a heavy pain; rattling in my chest. I assumed it to be my heart bursting with anticipation and shock, as I found myself plummeting through a large open space.

I remember the horrifying pain, of expecting my body to slam against the ground, only to be welcomed by a slight thud against my spine, and back of my skull.

Pools of darkness stained my vision in small ripples.

I could feel the pain surge from the tips of my toes, to center of my brain. I couldn’t help but whimper after such a heavy crash.

When i closed my eyes, It seemed as if hours would pass; leaving my to writhe in pain.

I tried to lift my body, but nothing would move. It was as if my mind and soul were wide awake, only leaving my physical body to suffer in silence.

I hear slightly invigorating footsteps approaching me. I can feel someone staring down at me. I trembled, at the sense, I didn’t know if it were a threat or maybe someone who could actually help me, but the strangest thing is...how can anyone help me, when I don’t even know who I am???????!!!

I kept getting these blurry flashbacks, wondering, what the hell does any of this mean? How is this supposed to help me?

Not one picture that--  formed in my mind; made sense-- and it was driving me insane.

When I finally feel my body trembling, what I assume to be the events that led to where I am now were whatplayed in my head, but for some reason these pictures just didn’t seem even the slightest bit realistic.

My breathes were hitched, as I gasped for air.

I could feel my eyes twitching, as I notice someone wrapping their arms around me.

Before I could work my way into consciousness, my body gave out; and the void of darkness that polluted my mind-- consumes me.

“It seems she’s finally waking up.” a sympathetic voice chimes into my mind.

I push my body upwards, and for once since the crash; my body actually responds.

Only when a horrific image, is played in my mind.

“N-NOOOOO!!!!” I screamed, shooting up from my spot.

I gasped, for air wheezing; tearing at my chest with my nails. “Woah woah woah, calm down love, you’re safe now.” the voice comes in again. “w-what? “ I squeak, allowing my eyes to dart back and forth. Finally noticing a tall, and rather fetching man hovering over me; his face drenched in concern. I push away against the bed I'm in, feeling my back press against something. I turn around and notice a wall behind the cot I was laying In. Im astounded when I notice the two large, pitch black- feathery wings attached to my back. When I do I squeak and jump from my spot. I reach around and grab the left one; pulling n it. “What the hell are these???” I snarl, and grunt tripping over the other one, face planting into the floor.  

. “They’re wings darling, and they’re not just going to come off with you yanking at them like that. Believe Me I’ve tried.” I look over to the kind man, with extravagant brown eyes. He holds out his hand, “Lucifer, morningstar, come on I won’t bite.”

I look up at him, trying to trust his words. After studying him, I decided if I wanted help I’d need to take anything I can get. So I take his hand, and he pulls me off the ground. “Well aren’t you going to tell me your name?” he asks, and a wave of realisation hit me. “I uh...It’s on the tip of my tongue.” I pursed  my lips. ‘Ezre, asra, um, ally?? Umm I think it’s amy?” i trail off trying to pull any possible memory of a name from my mind; and agitatedly halt at the walls in my head denying my access to the, “I can only assume You’ve got amnesia.” He says, calmly and smiles warmly.

“W-where am I?” I stammer out. “My home, I hope that’s okay with you.”

I shrugged, “Its fine i guess.”

“How did I even get here? I have this strange feeling in my stomach…why do I have these black things again?”

“Why, I don’t know, but I do know you got here by nearly plummeting to your death through the sky. I assume my dear old dad must have kicked another angel out of heaven.” He clenches his teeth.”I have no clue what any of those are, accept father. My dad….I-I know I have one, but I can’t even remember who.” I reply

My brows remain knitted in confusion, until he explains, what those are.

And he tells me he’s the devil, but I don’t even know what that is either. How come I can remember how to speak, but not how I got here?

The luminous thoughts in my head enrage me. “ I-I don't know anything! Anything at all!!! It’s like someone just tore the memories from my skull!!!” I squeak, breaking into tears. “I have no clue why I’m crying , I don’t know if I even know enough to be able to cry,” I sniffle. “It’s okay love, please don't cry.” He wraps his arms around me, “w-what are you doing?” I ask, and he looks slightly amused, “I’m hugging you, love. You’ve got a hell of a lot to learn, but I’ll help you okay love? Please don’t fret, You’re to beautiful for that. Its no wonder you fell from heaven.” I don’t know why or how, but his soothing words some what eased me away from my worries.


	2. Humaning

Aria 

How are you the devil if you’re so kind? You said that the devil is supposed to be bad?” I ask in sheer curiosity. “That I don’t quite understand myself, love” He replies. “I do know that I'm going to do anything in my power to help you.” He tells me.

“Why? Why are you helping me?”  
Seconds later, a pair of white wings extend outwards, and I tilt my head in response; jaw agape.

“I guess you could say, I see myself in you, in a way.”

“T-Thank you wilber,” I stammer out. “It’s Lucifer” he corrects me, with an amused snort. and I smile sheepishly.

The evening was long, and uneventful. Lucifer told me I could stay with him; even offered me my own room.

I couldn’t help But cower at how vulnerable I really am right now. I’m clueless as to what I am. Am I a human? Or a demon? How come my wing thingies are all black and depressing while Lucifer’s are white as snow?

“Um, kipper?”

“Lucifer, and yes?”

“Sorry Lucifer, I mean, and I have a question.”

“You just asked a question.” He muses with a smile.

“Well, I mean like….w-well, what exactly, am I?” I ask as my throat starts going dry.

He pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows. “You’re a fallen angel, amy.” He replies pulling a white stick and flaming toy out of his coat. “Oh yeah. Because I fell from the sky. Funny.” I retort, “I’m being serious” He replied bluntly. “Oh…” I mumble.

“What’s that?” I ask pointing at the large black box, with white squares trailing the ends.

“that ‘s a piano dear, it’s an instrument.”

“Uhh okay.” I reply, softly. I tried to sound like I knew what he was talking about, but I really have no clue what an instrument is.

I do know what clothes are. And I know what food Is. I know my abc’s but why can't I understand these objects he possesses? Why can’t I understand my surroundings the way he does? Is it because he’s intelligent?

“Why did god, cast us out of heaven?” I blurt out without thinking.

He clenches his teeth, then lets out a small sigh.

I sit down on a long black bench. There's a glass on the piano, filled with a dark, glistening substance.  

I forgot how thirsty I really was, so of course I grabbed the cup, and started chugging it down.

“Hey hey hey, what in dads name do you think you’re doing!?” He shouts frantically ripping the glass from my hand. “Um i was thirsty…..” I reply cocking my head, confused.

“You don’t just drink whatever you see, tell me are you feeling alright?” He asks and I ponder that question.

Then my vision started swaying back and forth. “Uhhhhhhhh” he face palms, flustered.

He groans. “Very well then. Let's get you in some decent clothes, Detective decker is on her way to ask a few questions. I’m gonna help you keep those hidden.” He gestures to my wings, and I turn to look at them.

I sigh. “How come the humans don’t have them?” i asked, tugging at my ruffles. “I’ve been wondering that myself.” he wonders out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Now that I think about it, I feel kind of dizzy.

I shrugged it off, and decided to go curl up on the couch and wait for The devil guy to return with my clothes.

When he returns, in his hand were a pair of light blue pants, and a white dress shirt. “This is all I could find, on such short notice. I do hope you dont mind.”

“This is fine.” I smile.

I grab the clothes and immediately start stripping down. “Not In here!!!” He shouts, a grin tugging at his mouth, “Go change in the bathroom!” He frantically shouts at me. I scramble to slide my white robe back over me, as he flushes red, and turns away.

“What even is that?” i reply raising an eyebrow. He sighs and leads me down the dimly lit hallway. He opens a door and points inside. “Oh okay.” I wave him off then start stripping down again. He scurried out the room quickly shutting the door, but I caught him glancing my way.

Do humans just naturally have a problem with nudity? I feel like being immortal, is really starting to get to me. I can only imagine what It must have been like for hem when he got here.

I made a note to ask him about that later on.

I finished getting dressed, and looked at my reflection, in the square above the thing that shoots water. I stared at my wings, and my hideous marks.

I stared at the scars that littered my skin, and te thick bruising above the rim of my right eye.

When I saw myself, I just...broke down. I couldn’t help it.

Why was I here? Why did this have to happen to me? Couldn’t whatever life I had lived before just remain the same??? Why did I have to crash with amnesia? Who is god to say that I belong in a place as complicated as this?

Why did I have to exist in this world?

These wings must represent darkness.

These wings, must be the reason I’m down here in the first place!

My mind instinctively pulled up my fist. I caught it before it smashed the glass, feeling an intense shiver shoot through my body.

I looked at my wings, and I told myself I would get rid of them. One way or another, I’m going to do whatever it takes to be a normal human being! I don’t care about what i am now...whose to say I won’t like who I’ll become? Especially if i’m human. What if I can grow and learn like the other humans.


End file.
